Harvest Hetalia
by Yami Ryo
Summary: America is sent to Castanet to save Harvest Goddess. His new life in Castanet gives him many things he lacked in his old life like love, but the other nations want him back. Will he remain in his new life or will he be forced back to his old life? (discontinued)


Disclaimer: Yami Ryo does not own Axis Powers Hetalia because if she did then it would have been way more graphic than it was.

Warning: Slash, Yaoi, whatever ya wanna call it. Lots of one-sided loving and swears and crappy attempts at romance.

Pairings: Wizard/Alfred

Summary: America is sent to Castanet to save the Harvest Goddess. Living there he finds so many things he lacked as a nation in his own world, but the other nations want him back. Will he continue living his new life with his new love or will he be forced to return to his own world to pick up his duties as the nation America?

_**Chapter One: Starting Fresh  
**_

America hummed happily as he watched the sun set from his roof. It was a really nice day out, not too hot and not chilly at all. America loved days like this. He stretched his arms out above his head popping his spine a little and relaxing some built up tension in it his t-shirt riding up a little to reveal his flat but soft belly and little belly button. He squeaked in surprise when he felt someone poke his belly button.

"That's so cute!" America heard a small cheerful voice giggle. He blushed and lowered his arms quickly to cover his belly and look down at who poked his belly button. A tiny humanoid being with grass green hair, wide brown eyes, and tiny dragonfly wings. The little creature wore what looked like orange footsie pajamas and an orange pointed sleeping cap.

"Finn! I keep telling you not to do that! You know my tummy is sensitive." America scolded pouting. The little creature giggled and flew over to his shoulder sitting down on it.

"I'm sorry America. It's just that the noise you make is really cute." Finn replied with a huge grin.

"You are one mean harvest sprite Finn." America told him pouting, Finn stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "How's the Harvest Goddess?" America asked curiously.

"She's not doing so great I think. She wishes you would come visit though. She loves talking with you, y'know." Finn told him sadly; America sighed.

"I wish I could but things are so crazy here right now. Everyone is on my case for one thing or another and they just keep piling more and more garbage on me. I'm so tired of it all." America sighed miserably. Finn pursed his lips before jumping off America's shoulder and hovering in front of his face.

"Then come back to Castanet Island with me. You can take a vacation there. You're always saying how you miss just being a farmer, how you wish you could live like a normal human. This is your chance! You could come back to my world through the Goddess Spring and we'll go see the Harvest Goddess together. I'm sure that a visit from you would cheer her up!" Finn told him excitedly. America looked at him uncertainly.

"But what about my home? Will they be okay without me?" America asked uncertainly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Finn waved the concern away. "You always say they don't need you and that they don't appreciate anything you do. Come home with me, I'll set you up with a farm somewhere and we can visit the Harvest Goddess. Please America please?" Finn's eyes welled with tears and his lower lip jutted out in an adorable pout. America's resolve crumbled like a tiny sandcastle in the wake of a tsunami.

"Okay. But I should probably go under my human name, Alfred F. Jones even if it is a different world. I'll have to tell everyone that I'm going on vacation too. How long do you think I should be gone for?" America asked.

"Forever." Finn announced happily, America rolled his eyes but smiled.

"No seriously Finn." America told him, Finn pouted again.

"Fine, just a year how about that?" Finn replied, America nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. Okay, I'll go let everyone know and you go set everything up." America told him with a wide grin.

"Okay!" Finn cried happily flying away quickly. The wind blew gently brushing America's hair aside and gaining his attention. He turned to face the direction the wind came from and saw a handsome man with long sky blue hair, dark brown eyes, and sun kissed skin floating in thin silken emerald green robes.

"Summer Spirit! What brings you here?" America asked curiously. The man floated closer elegantly and sat beside America wrapping one arm around America's shoulders and allowing him to lean into him.

"Hello little Coyote. I only came to visit and I heard your conversation. I wish to follow you to the Harvest world. I'm sure my sisters and brother would love to follow as well." The man informed him. America leaned further into the man's warmth.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" America asked uncertainly.

"I think this will be good for you. It has been a very long time since you have been truly happy and I believe that this 'vacation' will help you find your happiness again." Summer Spirit told him. America hummed thoughtfully and nodded.

"I guess it could be. Alright I'll give it my best shot." America told him determined.

"It's getting late. If you would like I'll tell everyone that you are going so they can come bid you goodbye." Summer Spirit told him kissing the top of America's head gently. America smiled wrapping his arms around Summer Spirit's middle and cuddling close to the spirit.

"Thanks Summer." America replied warmly. "I'll send good-bye emails to the other nations myself but can you tell the other seasons and sprites that I'm gonna be going to the Harvest Goddess's home soon?" Summer Spirit nodded rubbing America's shoulder in comforting motions.

"I will let them know." Summer Spirit agreed, America smiled and began to drift off to sleep. Summer Spirit smiled at the young nation curled into his side. He lifted the young blond up and carried him to his room to lay in his bed. Summer Spirit had much to do before America woke.

* * *

The next morning America woke early and got to work on his goodbye email making sure that it would be sent to everyone on his contact list. After everything was sent America got up and began to throw together a few outfits in an old backpack and basic toiletries. He made his way downstairs and began to make breakfast for his best friend Tony the alien. Tony came up from the basement eventually and watched America cook for a while. America did not even need to tell Tony that he was leaving or where he was going. Tony already knew and America knew that as well. Tony was a being of higher intelligence after all. America placed Tony's favorite breakfast in front of him with a wide grin.

"You could come with me you know." America put in hopefully. Tony shook his head.

"I need to keep an eye on your people while you're off playing farmer." Tony told him, America smiled fondly at him.

"Thank you Tony. You're always looking out for me." America voiced softly.

"Someone has too. Since I like you it might as well be me." Tony replied easily. America beamed at him.

"Thanks Tony." America responded sincerely; Tony shrugged. Later that day, America made his way to the Goddess Spring close to his house with Finn flying beside him, chattering away about the house he had found for them on Castanet Island. As they came to the spring, a wind picked up and the spring began to glow. A tall beautiful woman with long earth brown hair reaching to her ankles, wide glowing green eyes, and light golden brown skin slowly began to appear; a warm motherly smile on her face. America beamed at her. "Hello Mother Gaea." He greeted with warmth and love. The great and beautiful Goddess glided forward, her long silken robes billowing as she moved.

"Hello my child." The woman said warmly, touching his face lightly and kissing his forehead. "Finn tells me you're off to see my sister the Harvest Goddess...I have been unable to contact her for a while and I fear something may have happened...Please help her...The Seasonal Spirits will meet you on the other side..." Gaea spoke softly, her voice more beautiful than anything that would ever be heard. America nodded, determined.

"I will do my best Mother Gaea. Thank you for letting me go." America responded gratefully, looking up at the Goddess in adoration. Gaea smiled at him running her slender lovely fingers through his hair.

"I know you will..." She said softly. "I have a gift for you." She held out her hands and, slowly, a tiny tree sapling formed in her hands, the roots in a small bag. "Here, I know you will nurture and love it well and my sister does not have these in her own home, let its fruit be a surprise. I will place this in your bag." America looked at the tiny plant in awe, wondering what it was before looking up at her in concern.

"But Mother Gaea, won't it get hurt?" America asked, worry in his voice.

"I can fix your bag!" Finn shouted excitedly doing a little dance and shooting a small orange ball of light at the bag. The bag suddenly felt lighter and Gaea chuckled at her sister's little sprite. "Now you can hold up to twenty things in there no matter how big or heavy they are!" Finn told him, excited to be able to do something for his friend. America laughed a little.

"Thank you Finn. Thank you Mother Gaea...This really means a lot to me." America said sincerely.

"You're welcome, my sweet child..." Gaea replied gently kissing America's forehead once more. America smiled happily, warmth and love filling his heart with his beloved mother's tender actions. "May you find happiness on your journey." Gaea said warmly, guiding America into the spring.

"Thank you Mother..." America sighed adoringly as he slowly vanished, Finn disappearing along with him. Gaea smiled sadly as her child left, she could only hope for his future now.

"Take care of him Little Sister...You don't know how precious he is..." Gaea whispered into the air, slowly vanishing herself.

* * *

Alfred lay in the back of a horse cart on top of a pile of hay and Finn was curled up in his arms on his belly. The man that was kind enough to give them a lift to Harmonica Town where they would be staying was silent for a while so Alfred began to drift off to sleep.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier. What's your name? My name is Cain." The man said from his place in the front of the hay cart, holding onto the horse reigns loosely. Alfred hummed, not quite catching the question at first.

"My name is Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." Alfred told him brightly once his foggy mind processed what he had been asked.

"Oh! So you're the new rancher huh?" Cain asked, chuckling and feeling a bit sheepish and Alfred laughed lightly with him.

"That's me." Alfred replied.

"Well, the town has run into some hard times as of late. Maybe you can bring some new life back into it," Cain said optimistically. "By the way when is your birthday?"

"J-Summer the forth." Alfred corrected himself, remembering that Finn had told him this world did not have months only seasons.

"And what's your favorite food?" Cain asked. Alfred paused thoughtfully. Finn had told him that people did not really eat much meat in this world. The most meat they ever ate was fish. Coming to a decision Alfred nodded to himself and opened his mouth to answer.

"I really like fish, mostly sushi and sashimi though." Alfred told him and Cain nodded in response.

"Well, we're really close to the ocean so you should be able to catch some fish." Cain told him optimistically.

"Awesome. I'm really looking forward to living here...It'll be great." Alfred sighed happily hugging Finn closer to himself. He began to slip into sleep again as the gentle spring sunlight brought him comfort and warmth.

"We're here Alfred." Cain announced rousing him from his sleep with a surprised jerk. Alfred sat up slowly careful not to drop Finn who slowly began to wake as well.

"Oh, sorry. It must have been so boring with me falling asleep on you like that." Alfred apologized getting out of the hay cart. Cain laughed good naturedly.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. You weren't really asleep that long." Cain told him hopping down from the front of the cart. He pointed up a path towards a small off-white house with a bright red roof at the top of a slight hill a short distance away. There were two other brown buildings next to the house and he could see a few pink trees. "Well, that's your ranch. Good luck, if you ever need advice or to buy some animals just come on over to my ranch Marimba Ranch in Flute Fields." Cain informed him getting back onto his cart and turning it around to go home.

"Thanks Cain!" Alfred called after the man. Finn flew out of Alfred's arms and hovered close by.

"Let's get settled and then we'll go see the Harvest Goddess at the Goddess Spring." Finn announced sleepiness completely gone.

"Okay." Alfred agreed following Finn to the red roofed house. The closer they got to the buildings the more run down they looked. They stopped in front of the house and looked over at the barn, coop, and field. The barn looked as though it would collapse the doors hanging off the hinges, the coop was not much better, and the field looked like it had more weeds than crops growing in it, although it had some very beautiful sakura trees in it in full bloom the little pink blossoms swaying in the breeze.

"Wow, this place is really run down." Finn commented melancholy.

"Well, the add did say free..." Alfred replied weakly.

"Ugh," Finn's head drooped in dismay. "I'm sorry Al, the picture looked way better than this mess."

"Don't feel bad Finn. Maybe it was just a really old add," Alfred offered. "Besides I'm sure with a bit of hard work we'll have this place looking great." Finn smiled at Alfred's optimism.

"Yeah! We can do it together." Finn agreed, Alfred nodded happily.

"That's the spirit." Alfred responded cheerily.

"Hello! You must be the new rancher Alfred Jones!" Someone said cheerfully behind them causing them both to jump in surprise and turn around quickly.

"Oh! Hello. Yes, I'm Alfred who are you?" Alfred replied with a sheepish smile. The man he spoke to was short and plump in a powder blue suit. The man looked very cheerful and kind.

"Sorry to startle you," The man said giggling a little. "I'm Mayor Hamilton and I would like to welcome you to Harmonica Town. It's wonderful to find someone so young interested in farming!" The man said happily; Alfred smiled at the kind looking man and had to resist the urge to laugh himself when the mayor did.

"Thank you Mayor Hamilton. I can hardly wait to get started. Thank you so much for letting me come live here." Alfred replied.

"Not at all! Now, I also came to tell you that you can begin living here immediately I had it checked out and though it looks run down it is perfectly livable. The five hundred gil for the land can be paid at the town hall at any time you chose." Hamilton told him.

"Wait! I thought it was free!" Finn protested though only Alfred could hear him. "I guess it was too good to be true." Finn hung his head in despair and Alfred had to resist the urge to hug his little friend.

"Ah, I have a gift for you!" Hamilton announced pulling out a wrapped package from behind himself. Alfred vaguely wondered where the tiny man had been keeping it before brushing the thought aside and accepting the gift.

"Thank you Mayor Hamilton." Alfred said beaming warmly at the man. Hamilton smiled widely happiness filling his heart at receiving such a smile. Alfred opened it up to reveal a hoe, watering can, and nine packets of turnip seeds.

"No problem. Now in that direction is Flute Fields where you'll find Marimba Farms and Horn Ranch, up that way is Garmon Mines where you'll find the Goddess Tree Spring, and down that way is Harmonica Town. The town hall is right across the bridge. Feel free to explore. Oh! And take this in case you get lost." Hamilton said handing him a folded up paper map. Alfred accepted the map and put it in his back pocket.

"Thank you Mayor Hamilton." Alfred responded gratefully.

"Not at all!" The mayor chuckled. "Good luck!" The man cried cheerfully waddling off happily.

"That guy is _way_ too cheerful." Finn complained making Alfred laugh.

"At least he was nice." Alfred replied. "Well I guess we should get to work then." Alfred turned to the field a determined look in his eyes.

"Right!" Finn cried just as determined.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Another fic! Edited by my beta akuoni! Lemme know what you guys think.


End file.
